


For Chrysalid

by kath_ballantyne



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Art, Drawing, Gen, headwings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kath_ballantyne/pseuds/kath_ballantyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve with wings.</p><p>My girl iamshadow wrote a cute fic called Chrysalid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Chrysalid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IamShadow21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chrysalid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895217) by [IamShadow21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21). 



> Anyway I wanted to draw Bucky stroking Steve’s wing but it was beyond me so I drew this instead. Quick and sketchy and so not my usual style (OMG no lines *cries* how do you do edges?) but I kind of like it.
> 
> Photoshop CS2 and a touch screen stylus because my Wacom is broken


End file.
